Play With Me
by Driftstar-Leader of TreeClan
Summary: Dreams. Sometimes they seem completely fictional. Sometimes, they can feel so real. Sometimes, they ARE real...


**Play**

I'm dreaming.

I know I'm dreaming, so why does this feel so real?

And though it feels real, the place in which I'm standing is unlike anything I've ever experienced before.

The floor is black, and it stretches on for as far as I can see. Other than that, everything is pure white, so bright it's almost blinding.

Am I dead? Is this what dying feels like?

_No, _I reassure myself. _I'm dreaming, remember?_

I feel my body stiffen as I hear someone calling my name.

_"Donatello… Donatello…"_

I don't dare move. The voice is soft and breathy, almost soothing. I close my eyes.

_"Donatello… Donatello…"_

Suddenly, it stops. I slowly open one eye, just a crack.

My world remains dark, so I continue to open it.

Both of my eyes shoot open as I realize I can't see anything. The once-bright universe is now completely pitch black.

I panic. I unfreeze, my head darting left and right, looking for a source of light. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something. I turn my entire body, investigating the area behind me. I can see the tiniest bits of light, two little glints like stars in the night sky.

I squint, trying to get a better look. I take a tentative step forwards, reaching out my right hand slightly.

I feel lost, like a small child, in this darkness. I'm afraid. And the only thing offering any comfort is the light.

A small smile appears on my mouth as more light cuts through the darkness. This time it is in a crescent shape, stretching horizontally just beneath the other two light sources. My vision becomes blurry, and the light appears to be coming off in patches.

Once I can see clearly again, I realize why the light looked so odd.

I refreeze.

My heart stops, and then begins to race wildly.

I shiver, for the light in front of me is not as it seems.

It is a mouth.

And the two glints above it are part of a pair of shining, black eyes.

_"Donatello…" _It whispers, opening its mouth to reveal large fangs. _"Come, Donatello… Come closer…"_

I find my voice cannot work. I take a step back, wanting desperately to escape.

_Wake up! I've got to wake up!_

A strange feeling suddenly wraps itself around me. I realize I'm moving towards this…_beast…_ against my will. I attempt to struggle, but find that I am no longer in control of my body.

_"Donatello…" _The Beast's voice has changed now, from being soothing, to almost what seemed like begging. _"Please, play with me, Donatello… I'm so lonely, Donatello…"_

I realize at once that I can speak again. "Who are you?" I demand, keeping my voice strong. "What do you want?"

The Beast giggles, and I realize it is female. _"I want to play,"_ She says plainly.

I cough nervously. "C-can't you…play with someone else?" My voice cracks, and I cringe.

Another giggle. _"No. Only play with you, Donatello…"_

My jaw hangs open. What kind of dream am I having?

Before I can continue my thoughts, I am lifted high into the air. Produced in front of me are two dolls. I shiver as I realize one of them is shaped like me.

The other doll has thick black hair, black eyes, a black dress, and glowing white skin. Upon its face is the same shining smile that lingers above me. This doll is suddenly thrust towards me, and I reluctantly grab it, realizing with horror that the 'Donatello Doll' moves exactly as I do.

_"Play."_

My single order cuts through the empty air, and I glance distastefully at the doll. "No thanks," I try, as politely as possible, to refuse.

My arms are forced from my sides as the 'Donatello Doll' moves. My arms are now parallel to the ground.

A small pin appears next to the 'Donatello Doll.' I gulp in horror and realization. I struggle what little I can, but to no avail. A small cry of pain escapes my lips as a stab of pain erupts in my side, beneath my shell. Another soon follows, this time in my right shoulder. I gasp, checking for blood, but there is none to be found.

I am allowed control of myself again, as well as given a simple order once more.

_"Play."_

Hysterically I begin to pet the hair of the doll I am holding. I smile nervously.

I hear more giggles and stiffen, clutching the doll tightly.

The giggles turn into a gasp of pain, and suddenly pain blossoms on the top of my head, as if I had just been struck.

_"Bad!" _The Beast cries out. _"You squeeze too hard! Bad!"_

I draw in a shaky breath, glancing down at the doll clutched in my hand. _This is her. I'm holding her, and she's holding me._

I let out a yelp as a stinging sensation rises from the back of my thighs. In a terrified rush I pet the doll's hair again. Another strike earns another yelp from me, and I panic, holding the doll close to my chest and petting it as fast as I can, trying to calm the Beast down. The final strike causes me to jump, and I fumble with the doll in my hands.

Suddenly, it slips from my grip, falling and landing hard, on the ground beneath me.

I freeze in terror. I hear screams as the Beast falls, and a soft _thud _as she lands. Sniffling follows soon after, and before I realize it, the doll had risen back into my hands.

The 'Donatello Doll' takes control again. I whimper in fright as a small flame begins to burn beneath the doll.

_'You don't play the game right," _The Beast scolds. _"I don't wanna play with you anymore."_

_ Is it possible to die in your dream? Is this still a dream?_

"Sensei!" I scream. It's the only word I can think of right now. I desperately wish I were in the safety of my father's arms, and not in the grasp of some horrible Beast.

The bottoms of my feet start to burn. "Sensei!" I cry again. Maybe he can hear me. "Sensei, help me!" The fire travels up my legs. The pain intensifies greatly. Tears begin to form in my eyes and I realize if I don't come up with a plan I won't escape this alive.

_She's holding me. But I'm also holding her._

As the flame reaches the bottom of my shell I realize what I must do.

Without a word I place one hand firmly on top of the doll's head, and the other I place along where the spine should be, one thumb resting on the back of her neck.

I close my eyes, allowing the tears to flow from my eyes. As the blazing fire reaches my belt and I lose feeling in my feet, I silently, but swiftly, twist the neck of the doll. A sickening crunch resounds in my head, and I let out a single sob.

The Beast screams. Screams unlike anything I have ever heard.

I am dropped from her grasp, falling endlessly, screaming soundlessly.

* * *

"Sensei!" I shoot up in bed, panting heavily, drenched in sweat. I can still feel a burning sensation from the waist down, as well as aches from where I have been struck and stabbed.

I attempt to calm myself down.

"_Donatello…" _

As soon as I hear that whispering voice once more, I shoot out of bed. I scramble through the lab, careful not to trip, but not stopping when I do.

Eventually I reach the dojo. I am breathing heavily, and tears are streaming down my face. "Sensei!" I sob. "Father!"

Immediately, my father's door slides open.

"Donatello!" He gasps, rushing towards me. "What is wrong, my son?"

I wrap my arms around him, sobbing openly now. "I-I…Th-th-the…sh-she…" I don't know where to start. All I can think about is being safe in my father's arms again. The fact that I'm a fifteen-year-old ninja completely escapes my mind.

My father brings a soothing hand to the back of my head and cradles me, whispering. "Shhh, do not worry, my child. I am sure what you are experiencing is merely a nightmare."

Though his words are soothing, I cannot help but be angered by them. "No," I choke. "It w-w-was t-too r-r-real-l."

Splinter hums lowly, his voice vibrating by body. "What do you mean, 'too real,' my son?"

I continue my shaky breaths, not wanting to re-live my experience. "I-I-I…" I trail off for a moment; then regain my confidence. "I c-can still f-f-feel th-the p-pain…"

Splinter looks down at me. He breaks our embrace and checks me over. "I see no wounds, my son."

I begin to cry again. "Th-that's b-because there w-w-was a d-doll that l-look-ked l-like m-m-me, and what-ev-ver hap-p-pened to the d-doll I c-could f-f-feel."

A thoughtful look shows on my fathers face. "And you still feel this pain, even after you have woken, Donatello?"

"Y-yes." I shiver. "Sensei, what happened to me?"

Splinter strokes his long beard, deep in thought. "I do not know, my son."

"Y-you…" My voice cracks. My father does not know what happened to me. I can only hope that this truly was just a dream.

I close my eyes. Tears still fall down my cheeks, though my sobbing has ceased. I suddenly feel strong arms close around me, and once again I am being cradled in the arms of my beloved father, comforting me by rubbing a hand up and down my carapace.

"S-sensei," I whisper. "Father, I'm scared. I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Shhh, fear not, my child. I will be with you."

I clutch my father's kimono; not wanting to return to my slumber, for fear that the Beast might have survived.

I feel myself rise from the ground as my father picks me up, holding me close to his chest. He begins to carry me back to my room.

As soon as we arrive, I feel the impending doom rise in my chest. I glance fearfully at my bed.

To my horror, I find two black eyes staring back, accompanied by a wide, flashy grin. I snuggle closer to my father, terrified.

I whimper as the voice comes into my head.

"_Wait, Donatello… You can't leave yet… There's still one more game to play…"_

* * *

**A/N: Bwahahahaha! I'm so evil! Don't ask for a sequel, because I hardly knew where I was going with this story in the first place. I just drew a picture of Donnie last night that had two black eyes behind him and a glowing smile. I told my friend about it and she was like "You should write a fanfiction about that! I would totally read it!" So, I did. And you better read this, Mogurl. XD Reviews are much appreciated! **

.


End file.
